thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Destroyers
The Destroyers are a fictional New York gang circa 1979. They are the original Coney Island gang and a pretty heavy set, putting up some solid opposition in the battle for Coney's turf. Details The Destroyers mostly consisted of African American and white members. All members wore denim jackets or vests with the Destroyers logo embroiled on the back. Their Clubhouse was a large building in Eastern Coney Island, with a mural of Virgil painted on the side. History The Destroyers formed sometime before 1978. Prior to 1979, they were the toughest and most powerful gang in Coney Island. Ash recalled admiring them a lot when he was growing up. Although it is implied the gang changed years later, it's not entirely clear what The Destroyers were like before 1978, although a lot of dialogue implies they may have been more honorable and disciplined like The Warriors, before Virgil and others within the gang became dependent on drugs and alcohol. Their downfall began when founder and Warlord, Virgil, became a paranoid cocaine addicted alcoholic. In the spring of 1978, Virgil attempted to get Cleon, his Warchief, killed in a set-up drug deal with The Satan's Mothers, after Virgil convinced himself that Cleon was "making moves behind his back" (possibly believing Cleon intended to kill him and replace him as Warlord). After surviving the assault, Cleon then rebelled and established his own gang, The Warriors, made up of several former Destroyers. By the spring of 1979, The Warriors were at least equal to The Destroyers in terms of strength, if not stronger. After a year long turf war, Virgil was eventually killed, his Clubhouse trashed, and his gang left in ruin, in retaliation for the murder of Ash, one of the Warrior's New Bloods. It's not known if the Destroyers continued on, or if the gang could even sustain itself, with their Warlord dead, and having lost all of their turf, influence, and respect in Coney Island. Members *Virgil (Former Warlord, Deceased) *Cleon (Former Warchief) *Beansie (Former Warchief, Possibly Deceased) *L.C (Former Lieutenant, Possibly Deceased) *Lemmy (Former Lieutenant, Possibly Deceased) *Gnat (Former Officer, Possibly Deceased) *Crusty (Former Officer, Possibly Deceased) *Bull (Former Officer, Possibly Deceased) *Maggot (Former Officer, Possibly Deceased) *Mainline (Former Officer, Possibly Deceased) *Chase (Former Officer, Possibly Deceased) *Skooly (Former Officer, Possibly Deceased) *Devon (Former Officer, Possibly Deceased) *Vermin (Former Officer) *Swan (Former Officer) *Cowboy (Former Officer) *Ajax (Former Officer) *Snow (Former Officer) Role The Destroyers do not appear in the movie and are exclusive to the game. *In "Flashback A: Roots",' ''Cleon and Vermin walk through Coney discussing how the Destroyer gang is becoming "real old" and how Virgil is "starting to become unglued". Lemmy stops them and tells them that Virgil wants to see them at the Clubhouse. Once they get to the Clubhouse, Virgil tells Cleon to go to L.C to get the goods for a drug deal with The Satan's Mothers motorcycle gang. He also says that he'll be there to meet Cleon at midnight. They get to L.C's, but L.C doesn't want to give them the drugs just yet because there are cops all over their turf, watching for suspicious activity. They get rid of the cops and return to L.C's and pick up the drugs, but L.C refuses to come with them to the deal. At the agreed meeting spot with The Satan's Mothers, Virgil doesn't show, and Cleon and Vermin attempt to conduct the deal themselves. The deal goes sour when the bikers discover the drugs are fake, and Cleon and Vermin end up fighting for survival, which ends when they battle with The Satan's Mothers' Warlords, Spider and Tiny. After wrecking Spider and Tiny, they head back to East Coney. Upon arrival, Cleon accuses Virgil of setting them up to be killed. Virgil doesn't deny Cleon's accusation, and instead he accuses Cleon of plotting against him behind his back to get rid of him. Cleon and Vermin then walk away in complete disgust, quitting The Destroyers for good, but not before Cleon declares war on Virgil. *In "''Flashback B: The Best", ''The Destroyers find out that their stores are getting destroyed in Coney Island, so they begin to battle against former Destroyers Swan and Cowboy in this mission. The mission ends with the Warriors taking control of West Coney and the Destroyers losing half of their turf in the process. *In "''Flashback C: Heavy Muscle", ''Ajax takes Snow to pick up some girls at an ice cream shop up in East Coney, and they wear their Warriors vests despite Snow's initial reluctance. The Destroyers ambush Ajax and Snow from behind with bricks and beer bottles for stepping foot on East Coney wearing The Warriors colors. While Ajax and Snow are dazed, Lemmy and L.C steal their vests. Three members of The Destroyers are around the corner and they begin to fight Ajax and Snow after a bit of smack talk. The Destroyers are now in a donut shop where Beansie is interrogated by Ajax. They bust up a few more Destroyers and eventually come across Lemmy telling his tale of how he stole the vests. He spots Ajax and Snow and fights them with his fellow Destroyers while wearing Snow's vest. Lemmy is interrogated and says that L.C has Ajax's vest. L.C turns out to be visiting a lady friend at her apartment above the Pawn Shop. L.C gets wrecked, and the girl gives Ajax his vest back after they have sex. There are now a bunch of Destroyers gathered outside talking, and they hear the girl when she yells out for Ajax to call her sometime. They see Ajax and Snow, and chase them all the way back to West Coney where they find the rest of The Warriors coming. Rather than cross over to West Coney, The Destroyers back off and go home. *In "''Mission 2: Real Live Bunch", ''The Destroyers attack The Warriors' Clubhouse with a Molotov cocktail and run off. After organizing, The Warriors eventually catch up to, and defeat them in a brawl. But when The Warriors return to their Clubhouse, they discover the earlier attack was just a distraction to get them away long enough for The Destroyers to paint a large tag on the side of the building. *In "''Mission 3: Payback", A couple of Destroyers are seen puking on the sidewalk after drinking too much alcohol, they then get knocked out and have all of their tags in East Coney covered over by the Warriors. Destroyer scouts are seen outside protecting their Clubhouse, but are fooled by the noises made by beer bottles. A big tag is placed on the side of the Destroyers Clubhouse, and Virgil wakes up the following morning, after he was knocked out the night before from drinking and possibly drug use. He sees that his master Destroyer tag has been sprayed over by the Warriors. As his back is turned to the screen, it's revealed that Ajax has tagged over the Destroyers logo on the back of his vest. Virgil goes into a drug and alcohol fueled tantrum and swears revenge against Cleon and the Warriors. *The Destoyers aren't seen again until "''Mission 9: Payin' The Cost". In this mission, The Destroyers launch their boldest assault against The Warriors, in an plot to kill Cleon once and for all. The Destroyers start by trashing Charlie's Plumbing Store, and attacking and destroying Hotdog Jimmy's hotdog stand. The Destroyers proceed to attack Stefano's Butcher Shop, Twiggy's Little Buddha smoke shop/record store, and Skinny Pete's Voodoo Motors car dealership, but thanks to Warrior intervention, all business were saved apart from Jimmy's hotdog stand, which was destroyed instantly. Meanwhile, Virgil has Ash ambushed, beaten to death, and his dead body used as bait in a trap intended to kill Cleon. Virgil speaks to Cleon and declares that the war is over and that The Warriors have lost, and leaves The Destroyers attack Cleon and Swan with Molotov cocktails, but they fail and Cleon and Swan escape. *In "''Mission 10: Destroyed", '''Cleon declares that Virgil and his Destroyers have gone too far this time, and that it's time for retribution. They attack a Destroyers member and spray over his tag. Three more Destroyers are attacked and have their stores destroyed by The Warriors. Once The Destroyers find out that the Pharmacy is damaged, they come running, but fail to protect the store. After the Pharmacy, The Destroyers find out that their Liquor Store is being attacked, but again fail to protect their stores. The Destroyers had stolen some goods, which are then destroyed by The Warriors. Some Destoyers are hanging out in the Gambling House and are attacked by The Warriors. Virgil is now seen inside his Hangout sitting on the couch and is informed that The Warriors are tearing down their stores. Beansie is impressed with Cleon's resolve, and comments on how Virgil "never thought Cleon would get so heavy", and is knocked out by Virgil, who attacks him with the pool stick, in a drug and alcohol fueled rage. All of the four Destroyer Lieutenants are killed. L.C hurries into the Clubhouse, yelling to Virgil that The Warriors are everywhere and that they're doing it with full force. Virgil gets really angry and tells Lemmy to protect the Clubhouse with his Destroyer soldiers and tells L.C that he'll be in the shack and that L.C will be staying to protect the Clubhouse. Every Destroyer protecting the outside is eliminated, including Lemmy. The Destroyers inside are all eliminated as well, but L.C runs off to the shack to tell Virgil. L.C is at the shack and starts knocking on the door, but there is no answer. Cleon comes up behind L.C and smashes his face into the door. Virgil is now seen inside the shack, drunk and/or high, and fights Cleon and Vermin, a battle he loses. Broken and defeated, Virgil calls Cleon a "copperhead" and laments on how Cleon was "nothing before him", but Cleon tells Virgil to "open his eyes", and that he "ain't nothing but ashes". Cleon then sets Virgil on fire with a Molotov cocktail, which kills him, avenging Ash and ending the turf war once and for all. Appearance ''Flashback A: Roots Flashback B: The Best Flashback C: Heavy Muscle Mission 2: Real Live Bunch Mission 3: Payback Mission 9: Payin' The Cost Mission 10: Destroyed Trivia *In the beta version, the Destroyers looked slightly different. They had blue jackets with red sleeves, and some of their faces looked different. Media Destroyers.jpg|Virgil Standing in front of a Destroyers graffiti The Destroyers.jpg Destroyers logo.jpg|The Destroyers Logo Warriors18.jpg|Beta Destroyers Warriors06.jpg|Cleon Fighting Some Destroyers in the beta Beta Destroyers 3.png Beta Destroyers 4.png Beta Destroyers 5.png Beta Destroyers 6.png Beta Destroyers 7.png Beta Destroyers 8.png Category:Gangs